


To a Better Tomorrow

by Zathic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Undertale References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zathic/pseuds/Zathic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little hike through a nearby national park with some of your close friends slowly turns into a completely different story, as your friends scream like a banshee, turn tail, and run like the wind away from what appears to be a skeleton laying face down in the mud...? Do you follow suit with your friends and run away, enjoying the 'peaceful' and quiet life that you have, or do you get drawn into a whole new world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faster then the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There!  
> Writing my first fanfic during some free time. And it had to be Undertale, OMG, totally fell in love with this game.  
> Note, I did not make undertale, all characters from undertale belong to Toby Fox. I just wanted the fun pleasure of messing with them. Mwahaha!

It was a fine autumn day, the sun was shining, the leaves are changing colour, there was a cool refreshing breeze. All in all, it was a beautiful day. 

You and three of your friends had decided to go to the local National Park to go for a hike. It has become tradition to randomly go on little outings together, varying from different places, depending on who was planning. This time, it was you who had planned the outing. 

Your three friends consisted of your bestie from elementary school, and two from high school. It was a chicks only outing, because all your male friends decided that hiking was lame, and that they would rather sit and play a new video game that they got all day.

Of course you and your girlfriends had no problems with this kind of trip. In fact all your friends usually always enjoyed when you plan the trips that you go on. Ninety percent of the time your friends would leave the planning to you. You had a way about you that made the trips you planned enjoyable. Which was shocking considering how lazy you usually were. 

As you all made your way from the cars, heading down to the path that had the map of the different trails, and approximately how long and rough each path was. Your bestie, Mayra ran ahead to get there first. 

Mayra had blonde hair that reached to her shoulders, that was tied up in a loose ponytail underneath her beige cap. She was wearing dark brown shorts, a white tank top, with a blue vest over top. She carried a small brown and white backpack on her shoulders, and blue and white running shoes. 

Ellie chased after Mayra, after getting her black bag from the trunk of her car, giggling as she went. You had met Ellie through Mayra, who had music class together, and later you found out that you had the same English class as well. 

Ellie had jet black hair with highlights dyed blonde that went just past her shoulders which she wore loose today. she was wearing a pink branded T-shirt, and black jeans, that had a few tears in them. 

She came to a stop half way in her black runners and called "last one there has to drive with Sammy home!"

"Hey!"

You all started to laugh. 

Sam, who you had befriended in your high school science class, was a bit taller than Mayra and Ellie. She had light brown hair that if left loss would run halfway down her back. But instead she had it done up in a bun, with a few stray hair falling out. She wore a dark forest green T-shirt, black leggings that ended at her knees, and a pair of chocolate brown shorts that came to her mid-thighs. She had a pair of black hiking boots that she had 'borrowed' from her boyfriend.

You had giving that a little chuckle to yourself during the car ride to the park, being in the second car by yourself because you had planned to go somewhere else after this trip. You had asked over the walkie-talkies that you and Ellie had for your cars, (better safe then sorry they say) that if her boyfriend was okay with her 'borrowing' his boots. Of course, you had turned the walkie-talkie off right after that comment for a good ten minutes. You knew that she would go into a rant at how 'wonderful' her boyfriend was, and then she would go into details about the most recent date that they had.

You were laughing yourself silly after that, knowing Mayra and Ellie would both be groaning in agony for the rest of the trip to the park. And only got worse once there and they both playfully punched your shoulder. 

You watched from the car, as you were packing a few more bottles of water into your bag from the trunk. Both Mayra and Ellie made it to the sign, and was clearly arguing as to which path you will take this time. Sam grabbed the last water bottle from your trunk as you were reaching for it.

"You can't be expected to take all the heavy stuff, even if the others are fine with it." Sam gave you a wink as she turned and started for the others. 

You just shake your head, of course she would only take one out of the eight litres of water you were going to bring. You didn't want your friends to become dehydrated from this trip, and you had already chosen the trail that you would take. The trail was a long one, with a bit of a climb ahead, but at the end, it had a beautiful spot that looked out onto the lake and forest that was nearby. It would be perfect to have lunch at that cliff, and just chat like old times. 

You walk over to the post after closing your trunk, swinging your black and white bag onto your back, and slipping your arms throw both straps. You had worn black leggings, with a pair of comfy navy blue shorts over top, a neon green tank top and your comfy violet sweater. You had your short hair pulled up and hidden in your black toque like always. As much as you liked your hair, you didn't want the questions that usually came when anyone saw it. Your black and blue skater shoes finished your look, which you were happy with cause everything you chose was comfy. 

"Are you coming?" you say smiling as you past your friends, who looked confused because you didn't even stop to get a map of the area. You of course, having been down this path hundreds of times before, knew the area like the back of your hands. 

"That is kinda suspicious. You aren't going to try something are you?" Ellie asked

Mayra looked at you warily, before you answer sarcastically "Of course, thought to bring you out to see a dead body." you roll your eyes. Mayra and Ellie were both known to be scaredy-cats. Sam didn't look to pleased either with that. You suspected that she might be one too.

"You have seen the news right? I know you are not big on watching it, but it has been all over. About six months ago, monsters actually came out of a mountain" Sam explained.

"I know right? That is freaky, to think that they actually existed all this time. So glad that they are on the other side of the country." Squirmed Mayra.

Ellie added "Yeah, no kidding. I think I would faint if I saw one."

Mayra nodded as Sam huffed, "Either that, or just scream them deaf. Like really, why were they down there to begin with, and better yet, why did they even come up?! They should know that we don't want them around."

You just shock your head as they continued. You had seen the news when monsters were made known, and instantly your heart went out to them. You knew how hard it was to be different in the world. Just take a look at your hair for example. Everyone would ask, and when you answered them truthfully, they would make a weird disgusted face, turn around and never talk to you again.

Your friends continued to talk about the monsters as you pondered in your mind. They laughed at some jokes they made about whose boyfriend would do what, eventually changing the topic to be about the better boyfriend, and soon after to the latest movies in theatres. You had stopped them about half way to the view point you had in mind for lunch, to make sure they drank some water and got a bit of rest. 

You heard a crash in the distance as you were about to call them to get started on the hike again. Chucking it up to being a squirrel or something making noise in the forest.

"Okay, we are half way to lunch girls. Let's keep going, you will love it." you smile, glad that the weight of the water you were carrying decreased by half. 

Mayra and Ellie ran off ahead again, giggling as they went. You would call to them to either take the left or right path once they started to get close to a fork in the trail. Eventually they spotted a chipmunk close by and gave chase after it, trying to catch the poor creature. Sam followed shortly after, leaving you to bring up the rear a little ways back.

It was about ten minutes of walking before you heard your three friends scream like banshees.

Looking ahead, you see them turning a one eighty, their faces paling by the second as the colour drained away. You barely blink before they come rushing towards you, and past you screaming bloody murder. 

To say that they ran like the wind, would be an understatement.

Now, you come to a turning point. Do you, one, follow your friends screaming down the trail, and swear to each other that this never happen. Going back to your peaceful and quiet life. 

Or two...


	2. Mud bath anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally have the finished chapter up, sorry if it was a little weird for a bit there. Still getting used to the site.

_Or two..._

You didn't even give yourself time to come up with a second choice, as you ran forward, towards the thing that had scared all your friends to the point of running away like puppies. Tails between their legs. 

As you got closer to the object of question, you started to notice that it actually resembled the shape of a human quite well. Whoever it was, wore a (now very muddy) white shirt and black shorts. You think the shorts may have white stripes on the sides, but it was to hard to tell with them being partly submerged the mud. You see a few feet away from them, _wait.... are those.... yep_ bright pink house slippers that didn't get to have the mud bath that your new companion was having. 

The mud puddle was actually what remained from the rainstorm your city had experienced a few days back. You knew this spot took quite a while to dry out after any amount of rain. Most time, it never dried out. Probably from being in one of the darker parts of the forest. It would take your breath away when ever you looked towards the sky to find the sun shining dazzling rainbows of colours through the autumn leaves. 

The closer you got, the more your stomach dropped. You started to see white around the cloths, which you are going to take to being their limbs. That made you question a bit. White limbs... then you felt it. You are at the edge of where the mud puddle started, where you felt the pressure and the vibrant hum in the air. You couldn't quite explain why you knew, but you knew it was magic. Powerful magic. It didn't scare you though, but instead reminded you of the familiar warm and comfortable feeling you had back with your family before...

Then it dawned on you. Snapping you right back to reality before you started down memory lane. What was in front of you was a monster. Your first monster you've seen in real life, and not on the news broadcasting half way across the country. Your first monster... that is laying face first in the mud, probably unable to breath and very close to drowning. _Ah!_

You didn't hesitate for a moment, as your took the last few steps into the somewhat shallow mud puddle. Your worry about getting your cloths dirty was long out the window, as you grabbed thick clumps of fabric underneath what you took to be the monster's arms and heaved them out of the mud. You hear a slopping sound as the mud released its hold on the monster and you dragged them to a nearby tree to lean against. 

You take off your bag, and rummage through it to find the left over water from earlier and a towel you had just in case. You give a triumphant 'yes', when you find what you are looking for. Turning back to the monster now sitting against a tree, you sit to their side and lean forward, dumping some the water over their head. You take the remaining of the water, splash it on half of the towel, and start to wipe their face. Or better yet, their skull. 

You were a little surprised, but then remembered that six months ago when you saw the news story about the monsters emerging from Mount Ebott. There was an overly energetic skeleton monster that was always around the human ambassador Frisk. The skeleton monster had introduced himself as the Great Papyrus. It had shocked you at first, but only lasted for a second as you quickly fell in love with his enthusiasm.

You looked at the skeleton in front of you, and compared it to your photographic memory of papyrus, and came to a conclusion that they are definitely not the same monster. 

You felt a prickle cross your skin, like an electric shook, bringing your back from your thoughts. Taking the towel now, you gently start to wipe away as much of the mud as possible. Marvelling at how pliable the bone was, bending a little to the pressure you used. Reminded you of skin, but maybe a bit more solid. Mouth looked to be stuck in an eternal smile, and eye-sockets opened a sliver, letting you see the glowing white pinpricks of their pupils against the black void of their eyes. Seeing the pinpricks lock onto you, you give a small smile, and continue to wash away the mud. 

"hey..."

You hear a low rumbled voice, unmistakeably male. It sounding so weak that you almost cried from worry.

"Hay is for horses." you replied instantly without a thought. Realizing you went with your usual reply to most of your friends, you started to panic. You internally were screamed at yourself, at least until you heard the sound of him chuckling weakly. 

The chuckles didn't last for long though, as you watched the slivers of his eye-sockets close, and the air being release from his non-existent lungs. His skull tilted forward, and his face relaxed. You started to get worried, but then you saw the shallow raises and falls of his chest. 

Sighing, you figured the skeleton must of fallen asleep. You continued to wipe the mud off until you were satisfied, and finally looking around the area. You saw the slippers, and maybe five foot prints before the mud puddle. 

_That is strange, how did he get here without leaving a trail..._

Your mind is whirling down the many possibilities, as you feel the pressure around start to lighten up a bit. _Magic._ That had to be it. Having read a few online pages about the workings of most monsters during your free time, you had learned that their life essence was basically magic, and their bodies did not work the same as humans. If the monster ran out of magic or was injured to much, they would die, or become dust as it described. 

You held the skeletons hand as you felt the slight pulse of magic coursing through him. It was very weak. What ever way he took to get here, it clearly was taking a toll on him, as the pulse weakened ever so slightly again. Concerned, you started to come up with a battle plan on what to do next. 

_I am going to have to get him off of this mountain first. I don't think if I let someone else find him, that they will react nicely._

Just then, your phone started to ring. _oh right!_ You fumbled with your bag as you searched for the offending device. Grabbing it from the last pocket to be searched, you looked at the screen and saw it was Mayra calling you. You also noticed there was several unanswered text messages, probably from the girls, wondering where you were. You swiped to answer the phone.

 ***_____! Oh my god! Are you alright! Where are you!?***

You giggled, you can hear Ellie and Sam in the background rushing about what you think is probably the cars. _So they made it down already..._ You were surprised. 

*No Mayra, I told you before, I am only half right.*

 ***_____...*** You can hear her agony. 

*Okay, okay. Anyways, I am still in the forest. You guys defiantly moved fast. Are you all down by the cars already?* 

***Yeah, we are. Are you okay, you didn't go near that thing did you? Oh my God, you did! Didn't you!?***

You look over to the skeleton in front of you as you replied,

*Nah, I just can't run at the speed of light like you.* 

***Okay... Oh hey, Ellie says we are leaving a sap. Will you be fine getting to your car? Or do you need us to come back for you?***

You can tell in her voice that she didn't want to enter the forest again, this place is probably off the list for random outings. You were touched though at the thought. In the background you can hear Ellie starting her car. 

*Its fine, I will make it back eventually. Its a little hard to rattle my bones*

***_____!***

*Oh, lighten up. Just some good humour* You giggled.

 ***I am not amused.*** Mayra said deadpan.

*Fine. Anyhow, you girls get going. I'll be fine, had another place to go after this anyways. Remember?*

 ** _*_____, you be careful.*_** You hear Sam say, probably over Mayra's shoulder.

*Will do Sam,* you say, hoping that Mayra passes the message along *Best get going myself now, hard to concentrate on the path, and talk on the phone at the same time.* 

***Okay _____. Text you later. Bye!***

*Ciao.* And you tap the disconnect symbol on your phone, ending the call. 

_Now, back to you._ You think, cramming your phone back into your bag, as you turned to look at the skeleton again. He hasn't moved since your little chat with him, besides for breathing. Which made you wonder about it, since he doesn't have lungs... ______! You're getting off track._

You sigh, folding the towel, shoving it and the empty water bottles in your bag. You walked around the mud puddle and grabbed the pink slippers and tossed them into your bag as well. You slipped the bag on backwards, for that it is over your chest. You then move to be in front of the skeleton with your back to his front. You drape his arms over your shoulders, grab his thighs, and hoist him onto your back. You feel his bones hum with the faint magic on your back, and you stand up. Surprised that he is lighter then he looks, you shift him a little for you are holding him comfortably.

"Okay buddy, lets get us out of here." You say more so to yourself then to him as you start to make your way back through the forest. Being careful not to jostle him to much.


	3. Dudes can scream like little girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this one, I did have it done for about a month, but haven't actually been able to get onto my computer, and I kinda refuse to post from my phone... ha..ha..ha..
> 
> Writing on phone cause it is easy and can be done anywhere, posting on computer cause I can edit then. Kinda makes sense. Maybe?
> 
> Anyways, been working on a few other ideas for stories, and may post them sooner then later, but I am not making promises.

_“Okay buddy, let's get us out of here.”..._

 

That, was easier said than done though, as you carry the skeleton down the winding path towards your car. Mind you, the task itself wasn’t actually hard, seeing as your passenger wasn't that heavy. Forty…, maybe forty five pounds? Easy enough to carry on your back. And having used all the water earlier to clean up the skeleton, you didn't have to worry about extra weight in your bag. No, what was hard was trying to keep your mind from wandering to dark places.

The longer you thought about it, the more you realized you had no idea what to do with the skeleton once you were out of this park. Should you bring him to a hospital? No, that probably won't be wise, since monsters hadn't been this far away from the city they inhabited by mount Ebott. The masses would probably panic, and you felt that would only lead to disaster. Did the doctors even know how to treat monsters? You had a gut feeling that they probably didn't. You let out a rush of air as you sighed heavily.

_Guess that leaves us with only one valid option._ You thought as you shifted the skeleton on your back. _Cause I am not going to just leave you somewhere where you can waste away. Even though you don't look like could get any worse._ You giggled at your inner joke.

_Okay, so that is one problem solved for now._ As you collect yourself. Looking ahead into the tree line. Now you had the second problem, and oh boy… you didn't want to think about that right now. 

Regretfully though, you had to, as you spoke quietly to the skeleton, not sure if he was even conscious enough to listen.

“So bud, um… before we get home, I'm gonna have to make a quick… uh… pitstop. I guess. Hope you don't mind.”

You felt a small pulse from the skeleton, which you took for a good sign as your mind started to drift. 

You had planned to visit you uncle's place after this hiking trip with you friends to get your monthly visit over with. You were now dreading that visit more than anything. It wasn't your uncle that was the problem, though he didn't really help. It was you aunt.

Ever since the _that_ day, she had been nothing but a pain in your side. It was like she had made it her new job to ruin your life as much as she possibly could. And when she found out you were moving out of their house, she lost it. 

You had lived in that hell hole for four years, till you were 'eighteen'. You know, age of majority. That was when you took the key to your parents lockbox that they had given you and went to the vault that they had frequented back in the day.

It always made you wonder, why they had given you the key, and insisted that you keep it safe till you were old enough. Making you promise them that you will kept it hidden to yourself till you were an 'adult'. 

You had kept that key hidden away from your aunt, knowing that she could never find out about it if you ever wanted to have any sort of freedom. Though it turn out to not be that difficult of a task, seeing as your dad, in his great wisdom had made the key to look like a charm that you wore around your neck for years to come. It was so simple and so plainly obvious that your aunt had skipped over it. Thinking it was a cheap piece of costume jewelry. 

Oh, the shock you got when you opened that lockbox would of sent any normal person to the hospital. Not you though, all you felt was relief. Your folks had not abandoned you to live in that hell hole for the rest of your life. No, they had left you a letter and a few items in that box that would change your life for the better.

You smiled at the memory of your aunt when she found out. It was hilarious and so satisfying. And if it wasn't for your uncle and cousin, you would of cut all ties with her. But instead had an unspoken agreement to visit once a month, if only to let them know you were still alive and kicking.

You snap to attention when you hear voices coming towards you. They were faint, but you could already tell they belonged to a pair of guys. 

_Guess I wasn't the only one that wanted to go hiking today._ You thought as you took in your surroundings. To the left of the trail was some dense bushes, and to your right was a small, but steep cliff. You looked over the cliff, the bottom was about eight feet below you. You hum to yourself, thinking. _I probably could make that._ But you felt a pulse from your passenger that made you remember you weren't alone. 

Deciding instead to hide and wait in the bushes, you make your way over to them quietly. Settling once you satisfied that you both were hidden from anyone that passes on the trail. You felt the weak pulsing from your back steadily increase as the magical pressure around you got thicker. _It’s almost like he is…_ you didn't finish that thought when you finally hear the what the pair were saying.

“Oh my god! That was hilarious! Did you see their faces? Priceless!” One of them laughed.

“I know, wish I could of grabbed one though. They were damn sexy for being scared.”

“Man, you are such the perv. You would screw anything that has a rack.” 

You froze when you realize they were talking about your friends. _They must of passed them…_ you barely got that thought in when you notice an odd sound that reminded you of a set of windchimes that you mother had. It took you a second to realize that your comrade was quivering. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Everything will be fine, calm down.” You whisper quietly to your rattling buddy, trying to sooth him. You shift your hold on the skeleton a little to get one of your hands free. Grabbing his hand, you give the bones a slight squeeze as you start rubbing small circles, marvelling at the feeling of rubbing bones.

The chiming sound eased as the skeleton seemed to have relax. The magical pressure abating a bit, as you release a breath you didn't realize you were holding.

The voices were laughing still, as they pass your hiding spot. You think for a split second as an idea forms in your mind, bringing an evil grin to your face. 

_This is going to be fun._ You think as you whisper to the skeleton, “Just going to give those jerks there a quick message for my friends, okay? Then we will get going. Promise.” You felt a hesitant throb, which you took for the go ahead. 

You wait a few more seconds, letting the jerks get a little farther away before you crept out of you hiding spot, making sure not to make any sound. Once out, you turn to the offending jerks, and shift the skeleton on your back so that he is mostly hidden behind you. You take a deep breath, preparing the scariest voice you can manage.

_**“HeY,”** _

The guys stop dead still, and you take a quick second to pose, tilting your head, and bending your knees slightly. You rise your free hand out towards the guys.

_**“DoNt YoU kNoW hOw To GrEet a NeW pAl? TuRn ArOuNd AnD sAkE mY hAnD.”** _

You open your eyes wide and give you biggest grin. Making yourself look as crazy as possible. The guys slowly turn and catch a glimpse of you, in all your glory. You skin pale as a ghost, and covered in dried mud. You were glad for the trees blocking out the sun at this moment, as the guys eyes widen and their jaws dropped. 

Then they let out the most hilarious screams you've heard yet. You spotted the pants of one of them start to darken around their crotch, as both of them turned around and bolted down the trail.

You couldn't hold it in anymore as you burst out laughing, making the guys run even faster. _Oh man, I wish I had my camera right now._ You shuffled the skeleton into a better position on your back as you told him, “There, see? Nothing to worry about. I got you covered. No harm in pulling a little joke on jerks right?” You smile as a pleasant hum from his magic answered you. Turning, you continued down the trail.

 

~~~~

 

The rest of the journey to your car was uneventful. That is to say, not much happened. You had started to hum a melody you had in your head, and felt the hum from your passenger throb once before it eased to a soft trickle. You figured he probably drifted to a deeper sleep, as you felt his magic still swirling around him faintly. Happy that he was able to trust you enough to relax and sleep, you picked up you pace. Getting to your car sooner than you expected.

You look around quickly when you spot your car, seeing Ellie's car was nowhere to be found. You shrugged, thinking that they are probably with their boyfriends or something by now.

You walk up to the passenger side of your car, listening as your car unlocked itself when it recognized the key fob in your bag. You were glad you had splurged when buying a new car, getting features that you were grateful for every time you used the vehicle. You had gotten a shimmering white HRV, fully loaded, leather heated seats, and an awesome sound system that you rocked out to constantly.

Opening the door, and setting the skeleton in, making sure he wouldn't fall to the ground. You rouse up, stretching your back, and listening as you spine noisily popped out the kinks. A satisfied sigh escaped your mouth as you spotted the note that was under your front wiper. 

_Ah, guess they left me a note?_ Your eyebrow rouse as you question looked at the slip of paper. You took out your phone from your bag, pocketing it quickly. Tossing the bag around the monster and into the back seat, you shifted the skeleton to a better position and buckled him in. Then went to the drivers side, grabbing the page under the wiper, and got in yourself. 

Once comfortable, you checked the note. You giggled at the four words sprawled out on the page.

** Check your phone slowpoke! **

Pulled out your phone, you see several messages. _Oops, forgot to check those…_ you opened the app for the text messages, glad that all the notifications were from the group chat with the girls. 

Xxxx  
Mayra: **where are you ____?!**

Xxxx  
Ellie: **are you still back there? Check your phone!**

Xxxx  
Mayra: **______! Please reply, we are worried.**

Xxxx  
Sam: **_____, be careful on your way back, there are some guys going down that trail.**

Xxxx  
Ellie: **okay, we are going to the guys now, hey, have you been ignoring us? Check your phone!**

Xxxx  
Mayra: **we are at the guys now, next time, I think we will pick the trip, maybe even get the guys to come. Lol**

You smiled, _thought so, had a feeling they would want to choose the next hangout._ You quickly sent a message to them.

Xxxx  
_____: **just made it to the car. Had to deal with some jerks bad mouthing my girls ;) heading out now, totally have to hang again. Maybe somewhere less dusty. Lol.**

With that dealt with, you push the button for the ignition, bringing your baby to life. Turning down the volume, you looked at the monster.

“Okay, just the pitstop, hopefully it'll be quick, and then home.” You say joyfully as you shift your car to gear, and made your way out of the parking lot. 

 

~~~~

 

It only took you ten minutes of driving down the freeway and a few more to traverse the side streets to get to your uncle's place. It was a two story house, with red brick siding, and a dark brown roof. The lawn looked like it should be a part of a golf course. It was grand, in comparison to the others on the block, but nothing compared to what your parents home was like. You shook your head, stopping the thought. 

“Nope, not thinking about it. Not going down that road. Not when I have to see _her_ now.” You say out loud to no one in particular. 

You back into their driveway, and park. Telling the monster you'll be right back, you cut the engine and open your door. You treaded to the door, and ring the doorbell. Taking in a deep breath when you heard your Uncle holler at the door, “It's open!”

You grin, opening the door, “It is now.” you say before you close it. You entered the split landing and quickly slipped your sneakers off, and climbing the stairs. Your uncle is sprawled on the couch, with beer in hand and a bowl of potato chips on the side table. His short blonde hair messy, and bristles on his chin that look like they needed to be shaved. He gives you a knowing smirk before turning his attention back to the race on the 72 inch flat screen.

You walk over to him, standing purposely in front of his view, and putting your hands on your hips.

“Come on, you can be lazy after.” You say as you wait for him. He sighs and stands, enveloping you one of his bear hugs. He smelled like he hadn't bathed for two days, which brought a smile to your face, know _she_ would be disgusted. 

Separating, you smiled at him as you ask, “How have you been uncle?”

“You know, same as usual. And yourself?”

“Great, I guess, um…” you hesitate a little here, as you looked towards the kitchen. 

“Ah, your aunt is making dinner right as we speak, did you want to stay?” He asks, as he noticed your glance.

“No, I'm good.” You answer quickly, “Is my cuz downstairs?” 

“Actually he is staying at a friend's tonight.” Your uncle replied. 

“Oh, okay. Cool, he needs to get out more anyways.” You smile, _Guess I won't see him for a while now._ You think as you hear the voice that always sends shivers down your spine.

“Dear, who are you talking to.” Your aunt coos from the kitchen. _Crud._ You give your uncle a pleading look. But it is no use, you can hear your aunt already walking over from the kitchen. 

“____, Hun. She just came in for a visit.” He replied. His sky blue eyes looking towards the doorway to the kitchen.

You hear your aunt stop for a second. _Here it comes…_

“_____!” She snaps, and she struts into the living room. Her amber hair cut shorter then you remember. Green eyes glaring at you as she raises her chin, oh so slightly. Her hands on her hips, weight to one leg, the other tapping impatiently. “Good that you can visit.” She sneers at you.

Oh how you hated dealing with her. Though, you have to admit that it had gotten better after moving out four years ago. At least this way, you only had to deal with her for a few hours at most. 

“Actually, uncle. I just stopped in to say hi, seeing as I was in the neighborhood.” You answered smoothly, keeping your voice as even as possible. “Sadly though, I do have to get going again. More to do before the day is done.” You turn to you uncle, giving him an apologetic smile, and turned to the door.

“Oh _____, I see you are still hiding that hideous head of yours.” You hear her giggle slightly. “Couldn't colour it this time?” 

You gritted your teeth as you slipped on your shoes. _No, don't let her get under your skin. You are still you. No matter what. She just doesn't know._

You turn smiling at her, grabbing the handle behind you, “Well, at least I don't have to rely on my 'neices' inheritance to get by.” And with that you are out the door, slamming it harder than expected. You march over to your car and hear your aunt scream a string of curses at you. 

You get in, turning the engine over, and drive away as you see your aunt in your rear view mirror, run out the door, baseball bat in hand, with a crazy look in her eyes as she chased after you. Only coming to a stop when you uncle, who dwarfed you, caught her in his arms and carried her screaming and kicking back inside.

You sigh, as you watch the skeleton through the corner of your eyes. “Yeah, that's my family for yah. Anyways, as promise, now we get to go home now.” 

You smiled as you felt the magic hum around you. Still weak, but at least not getting worse. 

 

~~~~~

 

You hopped back onto the freeway, heading in the opposite direction. After forty five minutes of traveling, you pull off again. The landscape had changed dramatically. Instead of the busy city that your uncle lives in, you lived a few towns over in the suburbs. 

You travel the streets for a few minutes making your way to the giant, sixteen floored building, that sat near the water. 

“We’re here!” You exclaim, as you drive to the entrance to the underground parking. The doors opened automatically, as you pull in and make your way to your parking spot. Killing the engine, you reach and grab your bag from your bag seat, hopping out and strolling over to the other side.

With the monster, once again on your back, you walk to the elevators, this time with your keys in hand. The doors open after a few minutes, revealing the empty elevator. You go in, and press the button for the penthouse at the top, using a fob on you keys to get the elevator to move. 

It dings, closing the doors, and you take a breath. You were never fond of small enclosed spaces. After half a minute, you release your breath as the doors open to a hallway that had two doors, one on either side. You walk out, turning to the one on the right, slipped your key into the lock, turning it counter-clockwise, and pressing in your entry code on the number pad above the door. You grab the handle as the LED light flickered green, opening the door to the apartment. Grabbing your key, you shuffle in, close the door, and lock it. 

Dropping your bag, and slipping out of your sneakers, you make your way to a guestroom that you always have prepared. You set the skeleton down into the bed. 

Once he is settled, you go to your kitchen and prepare some tomato soup, thinking that food will probably help. Filling a bowl, and storing the rest for later, you grab a bottle of water from your fridge, and head back to the guestroom.

“Okay, just going to get you to eat something first…” you pause. Looking at the skeleton as you suddenly realize you have no idea his magic will even accept what you have made for him. Magic can be a tricky subject. After giving it some thought, you figured his magic will probably accept anything you give him at the moment, if his reserves are as low as you figured. 

Coming to the conclusion that you can always shove him into the bath if you were wrong, and that the soup will just spill from his jaw bone if not dissolved into particles for easy absorption. You lift the skeleton into a sitting position, taking a spoon full of the creamy soup and bringing it to his teeth. You tap the spoon gently on his teeth once, and they part enough for you empty the spoon into his mouth.

You wait for a second, watch below his jaw bone for proof that you were wrong. When you felt the vibration from his magic increase, you rejoice. Continuing till the bowl was empty, you lay him back down on the bed. 

Pulling a spare chair over to the side of the bed, you hold his hand as your eyes close, now aware of how tired you are. “Rest up okay, I'll be here when you wake up…” you mumble as you drift to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
